


Scott vs iPhone

by colorofakiss



Series: Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Texting, Underage Sex, fluff bits, iphone fails, mentions of knotting but no actual knotting, packmom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott broke yet another phone only to get the new iPhone and all of its autocorrect quirkiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, here we are at the next installment of Puppy Piles What Puppy Piles? Scott has a new phone and really shouldn't have had phone sex with Allison before texting other packmates. 
> 
> In this chapter Scott realizes that he maybe should have not texted out all of those sex words. Stiles is too curious for his own good and Isaac tries to be distracting.

To: Bff5eva  
6:27pm

did i leftovers my isaac at ur house??

 

Stiles looked long and hard at his phone not quite sure what Scott was asking. Beside him, Isaac lay on his stomach doing homework.

 

To: Bestwolf  
6:29pm

ummmm, isaac is here

To: Bff5eva  
6:29pm

wat?? i did knot ask bout isaac i asked bout my isaac

To: Bestwolf  
6:30pm

err, well, he's here too??? r we talkn bout the same wolf?

To: Bff5eva  
6:31pm

wat wuff?? i'm knot talkn bout wuffs

To: Bestwolf  
6:31pm

ok i'm rly at a loss here n u keep mentioning knots

To: Bff5eva  
6:32pm

wat bout knots??! hav u been tonguing to alli?? 

To: Bestwolf  
6:33pm

i dont even kno how to respond to dat

To: Bff5eva  
6:34pm

...cuz i didn't even kno i could do thighs

To: Bestwolf  
6:35pm

ummm??! u didn't kno u could do what?!

To: Bff5eva  
6:35pm

dis is berry uncomfortable tonguing bout knots with u 

To: Bestwolf  
6:36pm

i think u should read what u just txted me cuz i am worried bout u bro

To: Bff5eva  
6:36pm

Juicy Cunt!

 

"What's wrong," Isaac asked, scenting the odd swirl of emotions going through Stiles.

"I think Scott's gotten very possesive over you, and is talking about some kinky werewolf sex practice," Stiles said, watching as the other boy's eyebrows shot up. Stiles' phone started ringing, startling him into fumbling it in his hands. 

"Hello?"

"Dude, why didn't you stop me when I started talking about tonguing?" Scott groused.

"I don't know what you were trying to say, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you got a new phone," Stiles guessed. This all had a weird deja vu feel about it.

"I didn't realize it had autocorrect," Scott whined. 

"I'm beginning to think it should be a pack rule that whenever one of us gets an iPhone, we let everyone know immediately," Stiles suggested. 

"That's maybe a good idea. I'm sorry for, umm, talking about...things..." Scott trailed off.

"You mean making me seriously wonder about knotting?" Stiles asked, holding in a laugh at Isaac's expression. 

"Can we just pretend that didn't happen?" Scott pleaded.

"I wish I could, but what with having two werewolf mates, it's sort of hard to ignore stuff like that. Besides who were you talking about knotting to? Also...juicy cunt?" Stiles asked in a perturbed tone. 

"I was trying to say Jesus Christ! Erica's been a horrible influence over Allison! I swear Stiles, you should hear the things they talk about. Then she goes on the internet and next thing I know we're talking about sorts of kinky things."

"Oh, so at least Peter wasn't to blame this time," Stiles said, relieved. Isaac had stopped writing down notes and was avidly paying attention to the conversation. 

"Uh no, those words are sadly a product of the extremely odd convos Allison and I have been having. She's been wanting to...um...er...talk dirty. Also I was trying to ask if I left my iPod there." Scott wished he could take this whole day back. 

"Oh, ha, so you weren't getting oddly possessive over our golden pup?" Stiles asked, ruffling Isaac's curls. Isaac leaned into the touch and then moved his books out of the way to sprawl in Stiles' lap. 

"What? No! I'm not, um, well, I mean no. I think. Can we change topics? Have you seen my iPod?" Scott tried to change the subject. If Isaac grinned any wider, his face would split in two.

"No, I haven't, maybe you left it at Derek's."

"Crap, I was worried about that. If Peter finds it, I don't even want to know what kind of things he would do with it," Scott cringed. The time he'd left his phone at the Hale house, Peter had switched all of the names in his contact list to brands of cereal. Peter had also taken forty pictures of the birds nesting in the rotten roof of the Hale house and made one of them Scott's wallpaper picture. 

"Hm, yes that is worrying. Now, about this knotting thing," Stiles segued. "Does it actually happen, because I've see the wolf documentaries, and it totally happens to them." 

"Jeez, Stiles, you think maybe you should ask Derek about that?" 

"So, from your weird evasiveness, I'm going to say yes it does happen. Can you control it? Is it because you and Allison have started dirty talking? Because Derek and I-"

"OH MY GOD! Stiles, I don't want to be hearing this! I'm hanging up now," Scott cried as if in agony before rudely ending the conversation. Stiles sighed and put his phone down.

"You'd tell me wouldn't you," Stiles asked his lapwolf.

"Yeah, but I've never done it. Not sure how I feel about it either, you've made me watch one too many nature films. Hey, have you asked Lydia, because I bet she would know. Or you know, Derek-I-Am-The-Alpha, who I'm pretty sure you just call Sourwolf." Isaac was slowly melting into a content puddle as Stiles pet the line of his neck. 

"I've asked Derek, all he does is get fidgety and weird. I haven't asked Lydia for fear of well, Lydia." Stiles cringed at the thought of asking Lydia if Jackson's dick did weird things occasionally. Yeah, he didn't see that going over very well at all. Asking Derek was like having a conversation with styrofoam peanuts. 

"Should we tell the others about Scott's phone," Isaac asked, wondering if he could get Stiles to forget homework by putting his mouth really close to Stiles' zipper. 

"Nah, last time something like this happened, I ended up finally getting laid. Who knows what will end up happening this time," Stiles said, noticing Isaac's wandering mouth. Leaning over, Stiles could see the smug smile lighting up Isaac's face. Instead of angling Isaac's head so that he could kiss the wolf, Stiles bit a quick sharp nip on the wolf's nose. Isaac yipped, throwing his hands up to protect his reddening nose. The color would be gone in an instant, and the bite had surprised him more than hurt. "You still have homework," Stiles told his mate, taking too much pleasure in the groan of displeasure that Isaac let out. 

"Ugh, you're such a mother hen," Isaac glared at Stiles while grabbing his books.

"Hey, that's packmom to you, puppy," Stiles admonished, debating whether or not to text Lydia. Isaac snorted, but went back to his notes. 

On the other side of town, Scott tried to find the system controls on his phone, but gave up after two hours. Maybe it won't be so bad, Scott thought optimistically.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes Erica an interesting proposal and accidentally lets a secret-not-so-secret secret slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next bit is up. Please, pardon the longer times between chapters, midterms are kicking my butt lol. Let's see in this chapter, Scott has a very confusing conversation with Erica and winds up telling her more than he wanted. Erica and Boyd share a fluffy moment and Peter snarks from the sidelines.

To: erika  
5:21pm

r u cumming onme tonite?

To: Scotty Wolf  
5:24pm

umm, did u want me 2?

To: erika  
5:25pm

yeah my mom iz workin late

To: Scotty Wolf  
5:25pm

is alli gonna be there? is she ok with this?

To: erika  
5:26pm

alli is groaning to be there

To: Scotty Wolf  
5:26pm

wow, um, ok

To: erika  
5:27pm

ask boyd to cum 2

To: Scotty Wolf  
5:28pm

um huh, didn't think he was ur type, but ok

To: erika  
5:29pm

wat do u menstruate? 

To: Scotty Wolf  
5:30pm

how do u hav a gf n not kno?? its still blood, being a badass wolf hasn't changed that

To: erika  
5:31pm

wats blowjob?!? r u hurt??? do i need to wuff out?

To: Scott Wolf  
5:32pm

wha? i'm fine, why would u...i think we r havn some kinda miscommunication

To: erika  
5:34pm

oh dildo, its prly my autoeroticasphyxiation 

 

Erica had to lean on a tree as she gulped air in between her laughs. She had nearly doubled over upon reading Scott's text. She could figure out what he meant, but it was still so weird seeing it on her screen. 

"What's going on?" Boyd came over to ask. He had stopped jogging the moment he heard her first giggle. 

"Look," she managed, wiping at her eyes with one hand, and holding up her phone in the other. 

"Is he huffing some kind of experimental wolfsbane?" Boyd asked incredulously. Peter jogged back towards them, an irritated look on his face.

"We still have five more miles according to your jogging plan this evening," he said, not even a little out of breath. 

"Scott just invited us to a cum orgy on him," Boyd told Peter, watching as the older wolf's eyebrows quirked up. 

"Why does that not surprise me," Peter gave a small sound that was almost a snort. Erica's phone started howling. She had recorded her wolf packmates' howls to be their caller id ringtone. 

"Erica, before you say anything, let me first say I'm so fucking sorry, I have autocorrect on my new phone," Scott rushed out. Erica got the sense that he would've been shaking her, begging her to forgive him if he was there.

"Yeah, I got that after you started talking about breath play. What were you trying to ask me?" Boyd snickered next to her.

"If you wanted to come over tonight," Scott groaned. Such a simple question gone so horribly wrong, Scott thought. 

"So, you didn't want Boyd and I to cum on you?" Erica had to stifle the giggles that threatened to erupt again.

"No! Not that I, I mean, no! No! You guys are hot and stuff, but I don't know how Allison would feel about that," Scott answered. I don't know how I feel about that, Scott thought.

"You know, Allison and I have been talking and-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, I don't need to know. What you girls talk about is what you talk about. You and Boyd come over later if you want, Allison's bringing board games or something," Scott derailed the train of thought Erica was on.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I was just saying. God, you're as bad as Derek sometimes, the both of you are such prudewolves."

'Prudewolves?' Peter silently mouthed.

"How can Derek possibly be a prude?! He has two mates and we've all smelled what's been going on in that bed. Smells like a freaking lemon tree orchard in there," Scott groused.

"Smells like they've been on a non-stop fucking rampage," Erica said bluntly, and could practically hear Scott wince. "Speaking of people wanting to bang other people, is Isaac going?"

"What do you mean people wanting to bang other, hey! How did you kno...er, I mean, I... shit," Scott replied, dropping his head into his hands. 

"How did I know that you want to do the mattress tango with our golden pup? Easy, I'm not a blind, deaf, and dumb wolf." 

"I don't even know if I want to, um, tango, with him. I just sort of, maybe, want to, I don't know, kiss him a little, maybe," Scott confessed.

"Fucking Christmas, just kiss the puppy already, having to inhale all of your teenage angst all the time is starting to clog my nose," Peter grumbled in the background.

"Who was that?" Scott asked quickly, the panic in his voice palpable over the phone. 

"No one, just someone passing by, you know an older, demented, crazy person," Erica glared at Peter.

"Oh, okay, because it sounded a little like Peter." 

"It wasfmmmmmph!" Boyd put his hand over Peter's mouth so quickly that the older wolf didn't see it coming. Later Peter wouldn't admit to being surprised, just momentarily startled. In hindsight, Boyd should have known that clamping a hand over Peter's mouth would result in an ensuing bite. But he didn't, instead he let out a growl upon feeling the other wolf's teeth. 

Erica rolled her eyes as she watched Peter take Boyd down, the two of them struggling on the leaf littered floor. 

"Erica! Erica, that was Peter wasn't it!" Scott cried, wondering idly if this was all his phone's fault. Erica ignored him as she watched Peter easily keep Boyd down, even though Boyd definitely outweighed him. 

"Sorry, Scotty wolf, got to go," she apologized, throwing her phone on the ground and tossing herself onto Peter's back. She knew that Boyd didn't really need the saving, Peter would let the other beta up without injury. Still, she couldn't very well resist getting in on the tussle.

Lots of growling, biting, and accidentally hair pulling, from Peter (psssh, he blamed his claws but Erica knew that he liked to fight dirty if he could get away with it), later and the three wolves lay in a mess on the damp earth.

"You think Scott will ever just go for it with Isaac?" Boyd asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"I sure hope so, I'd like to have a go at Allison sometime before we're fifty," Erica grumped, picking leaves out of her hair. 

"What about you, you have someone else in the pack in mind?" Peter nudged Boyd.

"Nah, I'm pretty much good with Blondie over here. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's kind of a handful," he joked as Erica kicked him in the leg. 

"Come on, before you two get any more disgustingly in love," Peter snarked, standing up and reaching his hands out towards them. Boyd and Erica shared a look before accepting his help. With an arch of one eyebrow from Erica and a small nod from Boyd, they crowded Peter between them, opening their arms so that he was ensconced between them.

"What, why are you, is this really necessary?," Peter complained as they hugged him, but didn't move away. Boyd stepped back and clapped him on the back.

"Let's go, we still have a bit to run," Erica told her boys, slapping Peter on the ass before beginning to jog. Peter looked over at Boyd but the other wolf just smirked and followed the blonde. Not for the first time did Peter wonder what he possibly did in his other lives to get saddled with teens as packmates. Though, that thought often made him want to laugh, seeing as how he was back from the dead. Technically in his last life he became a power hungry alpha that killed a bunch of people in revenge. So, he supposed ending up with one cheeky she-wolf, an ambivalent wolf, and a handful of others wasn't so bad. 

Back at his house, Scott stared at his phone in betrayal. Something had to be done about this autocorrect mess. What if he had slipped, and it had been Isaac on the phone? Or Stiles? Or, Scott shuddered, Derek? Or, even worse than the others, Allison? Scott knew he had to do something before word got back to her.


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott calls Lydia and a deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Scott, all he wanted to do was try to give Lydia something back and it ended up in a complete mess. Lydia strikes a deal and Jackson would like it very much if they would leave his dick out of it. A short chapter this time around. un-beta'd all mistakes are my own :)

To: Scary Redhead  
2:23pm

hey lydia, u leftovers ur pink cunt here n i may hav accidentally wentdownon it n hotsauce

To: Scott McCall  
2:24pm

What the fuck??!

To: Scary Redhead  
2:24pm

i kno i'm so sorry, but it got masochist in with da laundry

To: Scott McCall  
2:26pm

Who is a masochist and why are they in your laundry?? What does this have to do with my "cunt"??

To: Scary Redhead  
2:27pm

wat??! i did knot say anything bout a masochist or ur "cunt" i was talkin bout ur pink collar

To: Scott McCall  
2:28pm

Look, Scott, I know that the full moon is next week, but it's really too early to be getting your wolf menses.

To: Scary Redhead  
2:29pm

my wat??! wat is wuff masturbation?? sooo, did u still want ur pink clit cuz it's knotted wrecked...

To: Scott McCall  
2:31pm

Wolf menses is what I call the sudden increase in irritability, sexual arousal, and all around bad wolf behavior that occurs every full moon. I'm going to ignore your question about knotting.

To: Scary Redhead  
2:32pm

i did knot ask bout knotting i already um, nvm...so ur climax?? still want it??? i folded it for u 

To: Scott McCall  
2:33pm

Why is the pack suddenly so interested in knotting? Are you the reason I had a very odd conversation with Stiles yesterday? Because let me tell you Jackson was not thrilled. What did you fold?

To: Scary Redhead  
2:35pm

i don't want to kno why stiles is asking bout knots. i folded ur cunt. it sort of um shrunk n changed coloration

To: Scott McCall  
2:36pm

Scott, have you been getting into Deaton's supply of wolfsbane again? I know the first time was an accident but we all remember how high you were. Do I need to send Jackson to pick you up?

To: Scary Redhead  
2:37pm

i am knot humping, i am just trying to give you back ur caress

To: Scott McCall  
2:38pm

Okay, that's it, I'm going to get Stiles to track your phone, and am sending Jackson out to track your scent. 

 

"Jackson, wait, he's calling, maybe he'll tell us where he is instead us having to track him," Lydia called out to Jackson before he left her house. 

"Good, because I had planned on a quiet evening in rather than one filled with another of Scott's terrible decisions in the woods," Jackson huffed and sat down on the stairs. 

"Hello?"

"Lydia, I'm not high, I promise. I just want to give you back your pink cardigan that you left here. I washed it in a hot cycle and it got kind of ruined. I can totally buy you a new one though, like brand new," Scott rushed out, hoping she would realize that this was all a misunderstanding.

"Wait, is that what this has been all about? You washed it in a hot cycle!" She screeched into the phone. Scott winced and held the phone outwards from his ear. 

"I thought it was Allison's! I should've realized she doesn't own anything that pink," Scott lamented, wondering how much this was going to cost him. 

"So, why were you talking about knotting and my cunt?"

"He was talking about your what?!" Jackson bellowed from the staircase. 

"I wasn't, it's my stupid autocorrect, I got a new phone," Scott explained.

Jackson burst into Lydia's room, eyes flashing blue. Lydia rolled her eyes and held up her hand. 

"Jackson, really? It was just his autocorrect, he was trying to tell me about that pink cardigan I lost," Lydia told the overprotective wolf. 

"I don't know how knotting gets mistranslated into cardigan, but tell that perv to keep his thoughts off of you," Jackson growled. 

"He does know I can hear him right? I know he's new at this and all, but it's been months since he's turned, the hearing should've kicked in by now," Scott replied. 

"I can hear you just-"

"Alright! You two are worse than puppies, always fighting over something." Lydia interceded. "Scott, you can buy me new cardigan and tell me everything you know about knotting and we'll call it even."

"Must you?," Jackson sighed, flopping backwards onto Lydia's bed. He knew Lydia's need for knowledge often outweighed everything else. 

"What?! No, that's, no, can't you just ask Allison?" Scott tried to haggle. 

"Unless, Allison got some new anatomy I don't know about it, I'm pretty sure you're the one it happens to, so I want your input. Besides, I already have half the story from her."

"I knew she told you! Why didn't anyone ask Derek?!" Scott cried, wondering when it became pack practice to share their sex lives. Probably around the time Isaac got with the alpha couple, Scott thought. 

"Oh, I'm going to get around to asking him, I just figured you'd be easier to get over with first," Lydia told him, ignoring Jackson's small laugh. 

"Fine, deal." Scott paced his room, noticing the small groove in the carpet that he had been creating. 

"Good. Now, just one last thing while I have you one the phone," Lydia announced.

"I hope you're not going to ask for a demonstration because I'll hang up on you," Scott let her know.

"While that would be ideal, I think I'll pass," Lydia answered, stroking Jackson's face with her hand upon hearing her wolf start growling again. "I just wanted to know if you think of Isaac in a-"

Click. 

"Scott? Scott, are you...? Rude, he hung up," Lydia frowned. Jackson titled his head to get better access to her hand and she smirked. 

"I can't believe you're going to make him tell you all about his knotting experience," Jackson said, closing his eyes as Lydia caressed down his neck. 

"I can't believe you're not interested in something that your dick could possibly do," Lydia commented. Jackson's forehead creased in thought. 

"It already does enough." Jackson suddenly sprung up, and in a feat of super speed that Lydia had yet to get used to, she found herself on her back under him. "Want to see?" He grinned down at her. 

"You are beyond cheesy sometimes," Lydia laughed. Jackson kept grinning even into their kiss. He would never admit it, but he loved kissing Lydia. Whatever, moisturizing crap she put on her lips constantly, smelled and tasted like strawberries. 

"Maybe, but I know that we have two hours before that Nicholas Sparks movie marathon starts," Jackson remarked. 

"We might have to miss that first movie, I don't think two hours is going to be enough," Lydia bantered back, using Jackson's surprise to roll him over onto his back. Jackson tipped his neck up as Lydia dragged blunt human teeth across it. He could feel his wolf curl in contentment at scenting Lydia's happiness. Pushing Scott and the phone drama out of his mind, Jackson wound himself around the strawberry-blonde, and thanked his werewolf stamina. 

Scott tried for the hundredth time to remove the autocorrect from his phone. After several frustrating hours he gave up. It might be time to call in the big guns, Scott thought to himself. Surely, Danny would know how to fix it.


	4. Round 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has something important to tell Derek and a friend is finally let in on the werewolf secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a slip-up and secrets are told. Derek handles it surprisingly well and Allison makes a guest appearance. Short chapter this time around but next chapter will fix the loose ends. Also the next chapter will be the final chapter for this fic, but not for the series. Thanks for leaving comments or kudos, and for reading this silly bit of fic, it's appreciated :) un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

To: derek  
2:10pm

so i hav good newspaper and bad newspaper....

To: Scott  
2:15pm

Oh fuck, who did you kill?

To: derek  
2:16pm

no OneDirection! i may hav sort of tongued danny 

To: Scott  
2:17pm

Oh. Um, congratulations?

To: derek  
2:18pm

ur knot mad??

To: Scott  
2:19pm

No? I think you should know by now that I don't care about your sexual orientation. 

To: derek  
2:20pm

my sexual orgasm? wat does dat hav to do with me tonguing danny bout werewuffs?

To: Scott  
2:21pm

What did you tongue Danny about werewolves?!

To: derek  
2:21pm

i did knot say anything bout tonguing danny. i said i teabagged danny 

To: Scott  
2:22pm

Scott, did you accidentally open the wrong vial at work again? Deaton needs to put a better cap on that particular wolfsbane bottle. 

To: derek  
2:23pm 

argh! why does everyone keep assplay i'm humping!!

To: Scott  
2:24pm

Just tell me where you are, I'll come get you before you start shifting and exposing us all to more people.

To: derek  
2:25pm

dats what i've bondgae tryin to tell you! i already did!!

To: Scott  
2:26pm

Shit, who?!

To: derek  
2:27pm

to danny! haven't u been rimming my testicles!!

To: Scott  
2:27pm

You told Danny about us?!! As for that last part, what the fuck?! 

 

Derek punched the talk button on his phone harder than he intended, and heard a small crack before he answered it. 

"Scott, you had better start making sense right the fuck now!" Derek pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he waited for the beta to explain himself. 

"The autocorrect on my phone is being weird and I didn't mean to say anything about you rimming my testicles!" Scott cried in embarrassment.

"I meant about Danny, tell me what you told Danny."

"Oh. I um, sort of slipped and told him about werewolves. Well, about me, and that's the bad news."

"Do I even want to know what you think the good news is?"

"Funny thing is, after I slipped up, Danny sort of looked relieved and then went on to say how he already knew. He said something about Stiles and me being too loud in Chemistry. That and he put everything together months ago when Jackson got turned. So, I messed up, but not really since he already knew." 

"I suppose someone with his computer skills would have put it together. You and Stiles aren't exactly great whisperers," Derek sighed. "How much does he know?"

"Just that Beacon Hills has werewolves and that I'm one of them. And that Jackson is one of them. He's been waiting for Jackson to finally fess up. I told him that Jackson would probably want to fill him in on the rest." 

"Jackson asked about it a while ago. It slipped my mind with the tanuki activity. I know Stiles was for telling him. We'll have to talk to him altogether, maybe invite him to a pack meeting or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Um...so you're not mad or anything?" 

"No, I'm not mad," Derek replied. "And about your autocorrect situation," Derek started.

"What about it?"

"I'll give you the card of the guy who fixed mine. I don't ever want to read about you rimming anyone's testicles again." 

"Thanks, I really need to get it fixed. Oh, just as a heads up, you might want to expect having Lydia grill you about how to knot, sorry," Scott rushed out as he hung up before Derek could say anything back. Derek sighed and regretted ever telling Scott about knotting.

Scott opened the door to his house just as Allison had put her hand up to knock.

"Hey, my dad wants to know if you wanted to come have another ridiculously awkward dinner with us?" She gave her unsure little half smile that made Scott want to say yes to anything she was asking.

"Uh, sure. He's not going to clean guns at the table again is he?" Allison laughed at his question.

"No, I made him promise to stop making pointed gun threats at you."

"Okay, then yeah I'd like that. Um, so we might be getting another pack member...maybe," Scott told her.

"Derek bit someone new?!"

"No! No, I sort of let Danny in on the whole werewolf thing," Scott said.

"Derek's okay with that?"

"He wasn't mad, Jackson had asked about it apparently, but it got sidetracked by the raccoon demon."

"It'll be nice to have another human around," Allison responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Full moon is coming up again, and it'll be nice to have another pack member that doesn't try to eat me."

"Hey! I don't always try to eat you." Scott gave his best puppy eyes at her.

"Hmm, you're right, sometimes you want to play with my innards first," Allison joked.

"I don't always think about maiming you on full moons. Sometimes I think about other things," Scott waggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

"My dad did say that dinner wasn't for another hour..." Allison trailed off, her scent spiking of lemons that made Scott's mouth water.

"I wonder what we could do to pass the time." Scott knew he was grinning like a lovestruck fool and the sway in Allison's walk as she pushed into his house had him near tripping over his own feet. Scott couldn't remember what had lead him to this point, but he didn't pause to ponder it as Allison's bra hit him square in the face.


	5. And the Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets initiated into the puppy piles, Derek has an uncomfortable talk, and future plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, here we are at the end chapter, and my favorite chapter to write of this fic. Let's see, Danny gets introduced to the pack. Derek finds himself in an awkward chat. Allison and Isaac have a moment. Erica and Boyd have a sexy moment. And finally Stiles gets an early birthday present. Oh yeah, and Scott gets his phone fixed lol. This wound up sort of really fluffy. Thanks to all for reading and leaving kudos :) un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

"I can't believe you've been a giant lizard monster," Danny told Jackson. They were sitting on the bleachers at the lacrosse field. "And raccoon sharks? Werewolves, and werewolf hunters. Dude, your life sort of sounds like an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's been one fucking nightmare after another. Things are kind of mellow right now though."

"No, new monsters I should be aware of? Should I start carrying pepper spray on me?" 

"Nothing new on the monster front, but Allison's dad told us the other day that new hunters should be coming here sometime soon." 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around Allison being a werewolf hunter. She looks so...so..."

"Like she shouldn't be able to wield deadly weapons? You should see her when we train, she's ruthless with that paintball gun." 

"Training is kind of a big thing you said. Will I get to go to those days?" Danny wanted to know as much as he possibly could about Jackson's new life. He had felt out of the loop for so long. 

"If you want to, Derek said that you're welcome to come." Danny had long been able to figure out that what Jackson didn't say was often more important than what he did say. Jackson wanted him to go to training days, he was just too proud to say it out loud. 

"Derek is the alpha?"

"Yeah, Stiles said that you've actually met him before. He called him Miguel or something," Jackson shook his head. 

"Wait, that was Derek. Huh," Danny said trying to play off his interest. Unfortunately, the wind shifted a gentle breeze enough for Jackson to catch a hint of lemon. 

"Dude, are you serious?" Jackson laughed.

"What, I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, your scent gives everything away. Got a thing for the alpha huh?" Jackson teased.

"So, you were serious when you said you can smell lust." 

"Lust, fear, anger. Strong emotions are easier to pick up on. Weaker emotions take longer to master, and then even longer if you don't know the person. Some scents are person specific." 

"It's almost like having no secrets." Danny glared slightly.

"Sorry, man, I can't like, control that or anything," Jackson ducked his head a little. 

"No, I wasn't...it's just going to take some getting used to. Like, I know you've been practically smelling everything for months, but I didn't know you could then." Danny backpedaled not wanting to shame Jackson for something that was beyond his control. 

"It's cool. Not everything is so great about it. Like when we all pile into Stiles' room and we can smell what Isaac and Derek have been doing to him all day. Or, how Lydia realized that I'm able to smell when she's about to have her period so, I'm like a glorified period alarm." Danny burst out laughing. Jackson tried to hold it in, but when Danny had to hold his sides or fall off of the bench, he started to laugh too.

"Good to know, you two are still able to function as yourselves, even with being a werewolf," Danny said after his chuckles has subsided.

"We're better now. Even though, we're together, it's not really just us anymore. At least, it doesn't feel like just us anymore." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's us, but then there's the pack too. It's, I don't know hard to explain. It'll be easier when you're around them."

"Everyone will be there tonight?"

"Oh yeah, Stiles let them know that attendance is mandatory."

"And they listen to Stiles?" Danny asked incredulously. 

"The first thing you should realize about the pack, is even though Derek's the alpha and technically his word should be the last, Stiles' word is law." 

"It's weird to think that you'd listen to Stiles like that."

"It pissed me off for the longest time, knowing that he was higher up in the pack even though he's human. After being the kanima, being a wolf was difficult. Stiles knew what to do though, how to act, how to help, he'd been through all of it before with Scott. And Derek, God, Derek was a fucking mess before he got together with Stiles. I guess, once I finally stopped fighting my instincts, it's become sort of second nature to follow Stiles." 

"Wow. You know, I think being a werewolf has actually mellowed you." Danny nudged Jackson with an elbow.

"Shut up, you won't be thinking that next week when half the pack wants to rip your face off with their teeth, me included." 

"And you're back to being the Jackson I know and love," Danny snarked. Jackson snorted.

"Come on, I think Peter mentioned something about making peach cobbler, and if we're not early, Stiles will eat it all to himself," Jackson reached out a hand to pull Danny up.

"Peter's the zombie werewolf right?" Danny asked, following Jackson to his car.

********

Stiles watched in amusement as his pups' attentions were strictly focused on the front door opening instead of the cobbler in front of them. Except Lydia and Allison, who were sneaking bites from Scott's plate having finished theirs already. They were piled in the living room instead of Stiles' room. Stiles had a strict no eating in the bed rule after that time Erica spilled ice cream on the comforter. 

"Welcome to my life now," Jackson clapped Danny on the back, leaving him to get them both a piece of cobbler. Stiles shook his head at Jackson's manners and got off the couch to greet his obviously nervous looking friend.

"Good to have you onboard," Stiles said, bumping fists with Danny. 

"It's nice to finally know what everyone's been slinking off and doing," Danny answered, looking around at the wolves that made up the pack. 

"So, you basically know everyone from school. Uh, Derek you've met," Stiles smirked as Derek frowned. "In case you didn't know, he's the alpha. And if you forget, he's more than happy to tell you because he reminds everyone basically every week." 

"Stiles," Derek gritted out. 

"See, I get to call him out on his shit because I'm his mate," Stiles told Danny with pride in his voice. 

"Stiles," Derek huffed.

"Yeah, Jackson mentioned something about you two being together," Danny said as Stiles ushered him into a chair next to the main couch. Stiles noticed that Erica looked ready to throw herself at Danny, probably to scent him. Jackson came back into the room and handed Danny a plate with cobbler on it before sitting next to Isaac on the floor. 

"That golden pup over there, also my mate," Stiles affirmed as Isaac waved. 

"Jackson may have also said you were in a threesome thing."

"Let's see, oh yes, the maker of this delicious cobbler, is Peter," Stiles pointed to the older wolf who was sitting in a chair next to Derek. "I like to say that Peter and I got off on the wrong track. Like murderously wrong, but lately he hasn't been that creepy. And he keeps making baked goods, so for now he's just Derek's slightly creepy uncle." 

Peter rolled his eyes and gave a half wave, going back to reading the book he had in his hands. 

"Okay, I think I've got it so far," Danny replied. 

"So, can we scent him now? He smells all wrong," Erica piped up, her self-control breaking down. Danny's eyes widened. 

"I didn't wear cologne because I figured it'd be irritating," Danny spoke wondering what it was they were smelling.

"She didn't mean to say you smell bad, just that because you haven't been around us you smell as if you don't belong. Since the alphas made it clear you're staying, she wants to make you smell like us," Boyd offered. Stiles gave him a thumbs up. 

"Oh. How do you fix that?" 

"Sex would be quickest," Peter announced suddenly. "Since, they won't go for that option, piling up together would be the best alongside rubbing their faces on you." 

"Jackson told me your meetings often end up in piles together," Danny nodded.

"Oh good, so can we do that now?" Erica asked impatiently. Jackson let out a small growl. Danny turned to eye Jackson. 

"Growls are things that happen all the time," Stiles reassured him. 

"I'm okay, um, doing the pile thing, if it would make everyone more comfortable," Danny stated looking at Jackson. 

"It's probably better this way," Stiles commented, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. The betas filed upstairs after putting their dishes away followed by the alpha pair and Danny. 

"So, this is a little weird," Danny finally said after being settled in. He found himself sandwiched between Jackson and Erica. Both were trying to nudge under his neck to rub their faces on him. It was more ticklish than anything else. 

"You get used to it," Scott confessed from Jackson's other side. Allison had grabbed Isaac and rolled him in between herself and Scott. Against her back, she could feel Stiles fidgeting as usual. Lydia had the choice spot this time around. With her head on Stiles' chest, she was able to be smug about the fact that Stiles' heart was pounding. Derek effectively trapped her to Stiles, and she wondered if she'd be able to affect Derek through Stiles. Something to try later, she thought as she closed her eyes. Derek had started to nuzzle at Lydia's neck and Stiles was finger combing her hair. They didn't get to have her between them very often as Jackson tended to be a bit overprotective of her. 

On the other side of Erica, Peter had somehow found himself in the middle of the blonde and Boyd. Normally, Peter stayed on the outskirts of the puppy piles, preferring to have a little space between himself and the pack. More often than naught, Erica would find her way over to him. He couldn't understand what drew the she-wolf to him, but she offered her friendship free of charge. With her, Boyd was never far behind. It was odd to think that the two pups had his back, both metaphorically and literally, as they did now. After everything, Peter wasn't sure he deserved their kindness. 

Danny couldn't believe that he was starting to nod off in the middle of a werewolf pack. Erica had begun to do a soft rolling purr, er growl, that had set Jackson off into producing one too. It was hard not to relax when Jackson's body lay limp across his back. He could practically feel the contentment that poured off of his usually prickly friend. It was easy to tell that Jackson considered this pack his family. Danny made a silent promise to Jackson then, that he would make a place in this pack for himself. With the sounds of werewolf purrs and human snoring, Danny fell asleep. 

*********

"About how large would you say you expand? Is it larger for alphas?" Lydia asked an extremely uncomfortable Derek. They were sitting at a coffee shop booth that thankfully offered them a little privacy. Lydia had brought a notebook and multi-colored pens with her. How she had cornered Derek into agreeing to this meeting, he still hadn't figured out. 

"Depends," Derek answered vaguely. 

"On what? Power? Physical size? Dick length?" Lydia sipped her latte calmly as if she had not just asked Derek in a roundabout way how long his dick was. 

"It's like," Derek cleared his throat, "Penis length. Every wolf is going to be different." Derek had never felt more cowed by a human than he did at this moment. He could barely meet her inquisitive eyes. 

"Hmm. On average then, in inches would be preferable." 

Derek sighed and tried to measure it out with his hands, putting them together to form a circle in roughly the size he got to. 

"I think, that's about right. Although since it's normally embedded in someone, I'm not sure how large at the, um, peak." 

"Huh, do you think you'd be able to reach maximum size without being in someone?" Lydia wrote a few notes down on a post-it that she then stuck onto her current notebook page. She had taken three pages of notes already, even though Derek had barely said more than a few paragraphs. Derek really wanted to know what she had written, but couldn't bring himself to ask. 

"No, our bodies can form knots without having to be in someone, but they don't swell very large. It's like the part of us that is wolf dominated controls it."

"I guess I'll have to figure out maximum size from experience," Lydia nonchalantly replied as Derek choked on the swallow of tea he had just taken. "How long are you stuck for?" She moved on to her next question after passing Derek a napkin.

"Depends." Lydia quirked an eyebrow at him. Frowning he answered, "On average, I'd say fifteen minutes at most. Closer to the full moon and it'll be longer. Further away is shorter, but it really depends on the intent."

"Intent? Like the reason behind knotting?"

Derek winced as she said knotting, even though he knew no one could hear them. There was only one other couple in the entire cafe and they were very wrapped up in each other. Lydia had chosen a back booth with a pillar in front of it that effectively blocked them from most everyone's view.

"Yes."

"In regular wolves the intent behind knotting is to breed. Are you saying that the intent to produce offspring will make the knot stay longer?"

"Yes," Derek whispered, feeling ridiculous. 

"You say the intent to breed, so what you're not saying is that in theory, you could knot Stiles for a longer amount of time even though he can't give you offspring, as long as there's intent behind it." 

Derek forced himself not to choke on his tea. He really needed to stop taking sips right before she started talking. He then paused as her words sunk in. Something must've shown on his face because Lydia quirked her head to the side, strawberry-blonde curls shifted to the left. 

"You never put those two together have you?"

Derek shook his head. It had never occurred to him that he could knot Stiles for any long amount of time because Stiles couldn't give him cubs. He didn't fault Stiles for it, it was just a fact. 

"Well, something to try at home, right? And then, maybe, tell me about it afterwards," Lydia said sweetly. "For the research," she explained. Lydia had gotten better at hiding her lies, and though she couldn't do it as well as Stiles, she was at least better than Allison. Still, her heart tripped over her last sentence. Derek didn't want to make a horrifyingly awkward conversation any worse so he let it go. 

"I suppose you wouldn't know how much ejaculate you produce when knotting either huh?" 

"I've never stopped to measure it before," Derek grumped. 

"I'm guessing it's more than normal. At least normal for a werewolf that is, because I don't remember Jackson having as much as he does now that he's a werewolf." 

"That's a scent marking thing. It's easier for wolves to know that you've been claimed if they can smell your mate on you." 

"Hm." Lydia wrote down more notes, flipping the page as she ran out of room. "So, you can smell Jackson on me right now?" Derek nodded. "You know I don't mind not getting extra hairy and running around in the forest on full moons, but I am envious of your sense of smell," Lydia confessed. 

"You would have made an excellent wolf. As it is, you're not too bad as a pack member," Derek offered, hoping she'd be able to tell that he was teasing. 

"Not too bad? Please, we both know I'm better than nearly all your pups," she asserted, grinning. Derek watched as her grin melted into a thin tense line, her forehead furrowing. 

"Lydia?" He asked as she quickly schooled her face into a blank slate. If he weren't able to smell her uneasiness, her quick change of face would have been unnerving. 

"It's nothing," She lied as her anxiety doubled. 

"What is it?" He tried again, reaching out to put his hand over hers as he felt his wolf start to pace. Lydia may not be a werewolf but she was still pack, and when a human pack member felt this distressed his alpha instincts howled at him to protect. 

Lydia startled at the feel of Derek's grasp and she jerked her hand away from him. She closed her eyes briefly and could feel invisible flames lick at her skin, could hear the screaming of packmates she'd never met before. Opening them again, she almost expected to be in the cellar of the Hale house, burning away, but she wasn't. She was still in the coffee shop she had dragged Derek to, and Derek was there, looking concerned. 

"Sorry, he must be...having a nightmare," Lydia said, looking down at her notes and seeing wet spots. Wiping at her face, she felt tear tracks. 

"Who...Peter?" Derek asked, as he waited for her to explain. Her panic had been so palpable that he had to hide his shifted claws under the table. She nodded slowly.

"There's this, link, between us. I thought it was just a side effect of the bite, the memories of when your house burned. I know Jackson has those same memories so there was no use in saying anything. Lately, though, I've been picking up...emotions. Peter still has nightmares of that day, and when he does I feel them too," Lydia told Derek. She rummaged through her purse for her compact mirror. "Whatever he did to bring himself back, made it so I can sense him. If I concentrate, I could track him. Unfortunately, it's a two way street, and even without his werewolf senses, he'd be able to find me too." 

"I could keep him away from you, if that would help," Derek stated as she swiftly touched up her mascara. 

"No, it's," she sighed, "Better when he's close. Usually, I pick up annoyance and anger, but lately he's been melancholic. When I'm around him, it eases his guilt I think, to see that I'm still alive. I can handle it better when I'm not carrying around his grief as well." 

"If that changes, you'll tell me," Derek ordered. 

"Okay," she acquiesced. Putting her makeup away, she leveled Derek with a controlled look. "So, do you know if your knot is bigger in your true alpha form?" 

Derek internally groaned as the petite strawberry-blonde looked at him expectantly. It was going to be a long evening.

*********

"So, what do you think of Peter?" Erica asked as she pulled her pants up. Looking around, she spotted her bra on a low hung branch of a tree. 

"I think he's doing a good job at pretending he's all stable and whatever, but I don't want you caught in the crossfire when he finally does blow," Boyd answered, locating one of his socks but not the other. 

"And I don't want to be, caught in the crossfire. I just think he might benefit from a little sex." Shaking her hair with her hand, she watched as a few leaves and a twig fell out. Outdoor sex was fun until there were caterpillars in your bra, she thought, as she placed a fuzzy specimen back onto the tree. 

"You think everyone might benefit from a little sex," Boyd snorted still trying to find his missing sock. 

"That's because everyone usually does benefit from a little sex." Picking up her shirt she found Boyd's sock as it fell out of her gray v-neck. "Here," she said handing it out to him.

"You're okay with the fact that's he substantially older than us and was dead for weeks?" 

"Well it sounds bad when you say it like that," she frowned. 

"You like him?" Boyd asked picking off a nettle that was attached to his sock. 

"Well, yeah, don't you? We've been spending time with him and he's not horrible. Very snarky, but not horrible." 

"No, he's not horrible," Boyd agreed watching as Erica bent over to zip up her heeled boots. Maybe they put their clothes on too soon, he thought. 

"I mean, maybe he wouldn't even want to with me," she said, wiggling her ass on purpose. She could smell Boyd's interest already. With the full moon around the corner, they had been fucking more than normal. 

"I'd lose some respect for him if he didn't," Boyd near growled, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her face first into a tree. Her laughter turned into a moan as Boyd pulled her pants and underwear down just to mid-thigh. "Think he'd let me watch?" Boyd asked rubbing his erection in between her folds, feeling how wet she still was from their previous round.

"Think he'd teach you a thing or two?" She bantered back, barely getting the last word out as Boyd growled low and shoved himself inside her. She gasped even though she'd been baiting him. She felt his hand slide start to slide down her groin and she grabbed it, pushing his clawed hand up under her bra. "I've got that," she told him bracing herself with a forearm on the tree, and her other hand going down so that she could touch herself. She pushed back onto his cock, making him lose his pace. Pinpricks across her nipple sparked pleasure that made her toes curl in her boots. 

"Slow down, baby," he breathed into her ear, the pet name making her clench around him. "We have all afternoon," he told her as he slowed his thrusts. She sighed happily as she slowed the circles she was making on her clit. I was right, Erica thought, a little sex does make everything better.

********

Isaac let himself into Allison's room, holding the book she had lent him. Focused on putting it back on her bookshelf, he startled at the sound of the safety being clicked off of a gun. Turning slowly, he faced Chris Argent, who had a gun trained on him. 

"Isaac," Chris said cooly. 

"Mr. Argent," Isaac replied, thankful that he could hear Allison downstairs, so at least he wasn't alone with her father in the house. 

"And just what would you be doing, sneaking into my daughter's room?" 

"Returning a book. It's part of a series and I wanted to see if she had the second one. She, um, said it was okay if I dropped in." Isaac felt his wolf start to get agitated, and hoped that Chris would lower the gun or else he feared he'd shift out of self preservation. 

Allison stopped stirring her tea. She could hear her dad talking low upstairs. Putting her spoon down, she started to walk up the stairs, hoping she wouldn't find her dad having another life-threatening talk with Scott. She hadn't expected to see her father holding up a gun. She rushed forward to see it pointed at Isaac, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. Fury filled her, as she rushed to put herself in front of the gun, holding up her arms in a large wave.

"DAD! Have you gone nuts, you're pointing a gun at our alpha's second mate!" She yelled, watching as he sighed and holstered his gun. 

"Must have slipped my mind. Maybe if they came in through the front door, and not your window, I wouldn't automatically think they're something dangerous," Chris told her.

"Fine, I'll make him a key," Allison threw back. Chris' eyes narrowed. "Or maybe I should just take up permanent residence with Derek, seeing as how you won't let more than two of my packmates in the house at the same time unless it's an official meeting."

"And what would happen if the hunters arrive at our doorstep and our house is filled with the local werewolf pack? Do you think that anything less than a complete slaughter would occur?" Allison felt her face flush at her dad's words. 

"They are supposed to go by the code," she said.

"We don't know that they do. We don't know anything about them, and if you want to keep the wolves safe, it's better for you to distance yourself from them." Chris watched as Allison held back tears of anger. "At least until after they've gone," he relented, wondering when he became such a softie. "Use the door next time," Chris told Isaac as his parting words.

"I'm sorry about that," Allison apologized. Isaac could smell her sadness and it made him want to whine.

"I could go," Isaac offered. "I don't want you to be in trouble with your dad."

"No, no I don't want you to go, you just got here. Besides, Scott's supposed to be here soon, and I know he's been waiting to watch that ridiculous zombie flick Boyd let him borrow, with you." She went over to grab her laptop and plopped on her bed. "If I have to stay away from you guys for a bit, then we should at least make the most of tonight," she continued. "Come here, I want to show you the photos I snapped from the last paintball session, there's this hilarious one of Scott trying to get away from Lydia." Allison smiled at Isaac and pat the bed.

Smirking, Isaac wound himself around her so that she could lean into him with the laptop on her stomach. "Was it that time Lydia nailed him right between the eyes, because she's getting to be a scarily good shot," Isaac commented as he inhaled Allison's scent. Ignoring the part of himself that wanted to bury into her completely, he nosed at her neck and felt a hundred times more protective of her as she automatically tilted it to give him better access. Closing his eyes, he let himself just feel, this, now, for her. Not for the first time, Isaac wondered if Scott would mind sharing his mate with another wolf. 

*******

"I have something for you," Derek told Stiles after getting into the room through the window. Stiles looked up from his homework and took the pencil he had been chewing, out of his mouth. 

"If you say your dick, I'm letting you know right now, I'm going to laugh," Stiles commented. Derek counted to ten before he spoke up again.

"I know your birthday isn't for another couple of weeks, but all of the contracting has been finalized, so, here," Derek said, putting three rolled up papers in front of his mate. Stiles unrolled the first paper and at first thought Derek had handed him a giant maze. As he looked closer though, the maze turned into rooms, some already labeled like the bathrooms and the closets. Stiles' eyes were drawn to a particularly large room with the words, 'For Stiles?', on it. He looked up at Derek then, swallowing hard, heart starting to race.

"These are blueprints," Stiles stated, understanding what they meant, Derek's earlier words setting in. The contracting has been finalized, he had said. Derek nodded. "You're rebuilding your house," Stiles said, his words a little strangled. 

"Our house. There would be nothing to rebuild without you." Derek didn't tell Stiles that he loved him often, or really more than twice since they had been together, but that had never mattered to Stiles. The alpha had a hundred other ways of saying it without ever voicing the words out loud. He waited for Stiles to say something as he scented a swirl of emotions. "I know that you're young, and if you were to choose someday to not be with me-"

"Stop," Stiles interrupted his mate. "I know I'm younger than you, and that you and my dad seem to think that I'm going to wake up one day and suddenly realize that I'm dating a werewolf and want to run for the hills. Or well, the city, or whatever. And well, actually I'm dating two werewolves, but that just gives me more conviction. I know you said that mates was just a word that equalled boyfriends, but you forget I have access to the internet. I wouldn't call you or Isaac my mates if I hadn't already planned on being with you two, for like ever. So, yeah, I'd like it if we called it our house, since I'm not leaving you or the pack, sourwolf," Stiles rambled out, pausing to make sure that he had made all the points he wanted to. While he was thinking, Derek moved the blueprints onto the floor, and effectively tackled Stiles into the bed, producing a "meep!" from his mate. 

"Oh, mmm, sex now?" Stiles asked as he watched Derek shred the shirt he was wearing off of him. "Oh, God, okay, yeah, sex now," Stiles urged raking his blunt nails down Derek's back. Must be the moon, Stiles thought before all thoughts ceased to exist.

*******Epilogue

Scott thought he smelled wolfsbane as he stood in line to get his phone fixed. Looking around, he couldn't pinpoint where it had come from.

"Next," the customer service representative called, making Scott go forward as he pulled his phone out. Probably just the perfume store next door, Scott thought, they make all those weird scents now. Allison had one that smelled like old books. Shaking his head to clear it, he explained to the service rep. about his autocorrect being on permanent lock. Scott hoped it wouldn't take too long to fix, Allison and Isaac were waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things are gearing up for some nice poly feels in this chapter. Derek is rebuilding the Hale house, and our first tiny bit of a glimpse at the hunters occurred. The next fic will have them in full force. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname from Scott to Stiles:  
> Stiles- Bff5eva
> 
> Nickname from Stiles to Scott:  
> Scott- BestWolf


End file.
